Oasis
by paolamendoza
Summary: Todos merecemos a alguien que atraviese el inframundo para rescatarnos.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Corría tan rápido que ni siquiera sentía la helada lluvia golpeándole el rostro bruscamente. Los dos guardias aún se veían muy cerca. Ella lloró suplicando lastimeramente ayuda sin pronunciar palabra. Dio vuelta en una calle y enseguida otro par de guardias la vieron y comenzaron a perseguirla.

Por poco y es arrollada por un auto. El conductor le lanzó una maldición a la que ella ni siquiera prestó atención. Sentía el cansancio cada vez más pesado sobre sus músculos, su respiración le exigía detenerse para regularse pero no podía hacerlo.

Entró por un callejón y subió por una escalera de emergencia. Tropezó dos veces por lo resbaladizo del piso y al mirar abajo sintió vértigo. Dos guardias subieron mientras que otros dos se fueron por la entrada del edificio. La escalera terminó poco antes de llegar al techo. Ahora no tenía escapatoria. Desesperada, quebró una ventana de una patada, encajándose algunos vidrios en la pierna. Entró a un departamento vacío. Había cajas y muebles viejos. Salió hacia la escalera de emergencia hasta el techo.

La tormenta arreciaba entre truenos y relámpagos que la naturaleza regalaba para presenciar un espectáculo único; los guardias golpearon violentamente la puerta. Ella no tenía a dónde huir. No había nada que le sirviera de arma o escondite. Se maldijo por no haber ido a otro lado. La sobresaltó un golpe que rompió la clavija. Con el corazón en la mano se acercó a una orilla y divisó la alberca olímpica que era parte del gimnasio de ese edificio.

— ¡Ven acá! —gritó uno de los hombres. Sin pensarlo, ella se lanzó.

* * *

**Espero que les guste! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

El golpe dolió. El frío la heló hasta los huesos. Permaneció unos segundos debajo del agua. Afuera no se escuchaba nada más que la lluvia. Salió aspirando una gran cantidad de aire. Arriba, en el edificio, no estaban los hombres que la perseguían. Supuso que al ver en dónde caería, éstos irían escaleras abajo para alcanzarla.

Salió desesperada por la puerta trasera que daba a un callejón. Corrió sin saber a dónde se dirigía, era impulsada por el terror de ser atrapada y torturada. Había visto cómo lo hacían con sus amigas, con sus compañeras de escuela y no iba a dejar que hicieran lo mismo con su cuerpo.

Al girar en una calle vio un carro, un modelo de años anteriores, que tenía una cruz pegada junto a una luz trasera. Un joven de cabello rubio iba entrando, llevaba una sombrilla negra y un abrigo del mismo color.

La probabilidad de que él no fuese el dueño del carro era enorme, aun así, ella no vio otra opción y corrió a alcanzarlo. Detuvo la puerta antes de que él la cerrase.

— ¿Qué? —ella entró al coche, empapando todo a su alrededor. Los dientes le temblaban así como todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Ayúdame, por favor! Tienes que ayudarme —él la miró desconcertado. La joven de cabello color chocolate y ojos avellana, le suplicaba entre lágrimas que no la corriera.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió el rubio. Sus ojos tenían la misma tonalidad del cielo en un día despejado de primavera.

— Me… me vienen siguiendo —balbuceó tiritando—. Ellos quieren quitarme… ellos me van a… —señaló a su vientre quebrándose, entre el miedo, el dolor y el frío.

— ¿Joven Takaishi? —la voz de otro hombre la hizo reaccionar. Era el chofer, o eso parecía por su atuendo. Un hombre moreno de escaso cabello blanco y bigote. El ojiazul la miró por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Escucharon la gritería de varios hombres, guardias, que se dirigían a donde estaban. La chica empezó a temblar bruscamente incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

— ¡Vámonos! —y tras escuchar la orden, el chofer arrancó el coche alejándose de ahí.

* * *

**Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

— Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor —la chica tomó la taza con chocolate caliente que el rubio le ofrecía. Se hallaban en la bonita residencia de los Ishida. El joven le había dado ropa seca y encendido la chimenea que pronto calentó el lugar.

— Gracias —le dio un trago, quemándose un poco los labios. Cerró los ojos, saboreando el dulce cacao y cuando los abrió se encontró con un par azul cielo que la miraban con intriga.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquila? —ella asintió—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —al verlo de frente notó las diminutas pecas que adornaban su piel blanca. Tenía tonalidades verdes y avellana en sus ojos. Sin duda alguna era un joven muy atractivo que bien podía pasar por modelo o actor.

— Hikari Yagami —volvió a darle otro trago a su bebida— ¿Y tú?

— Takeru Takaishi. Pero todos me dicen TK —Kari sonrió— ¿Llevaban mucho siguiéndote?

— No mucho, pero creí que me atraparían —él se llevó una mano al cabello despeinándolo.

— No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto.

— ¿Tú… no estás a favor de…?

— ¡Claro que no! —respondió él como si lo hubiera ofendido—. Es repugnante lo que están haciendo —Kari asintió. TK notó que ella aún estaba perturbada y respiraba agitadamente— ¿Tienes algún lugar a dónde ir?

— No realmente. Vivía en el campus pero ésta mañana pasaron a inspeccionar los cuartos y fue cuando tuve que huir. Querían llevarme al Hospital Central.

— Pues, por ahora puedes quedarte aquí. Estarás segura —ella lo miraba buscando en su expresión alguna seña que le dijera que era mentira, cualquier cosa que delatara peligro, pero TK hablaba con seriedad que lejos de hacerla desconfiar, la hacía sentir segura.

Takeru era el hijo menor de la familia Ishida. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando recién nació, por eso llevaba el apellido de su madre, quien se había quedado con su custodia. Su hermano mayor, Matt, vivía en California y trabajaba como vocalista en una banda de rock.

Llevaban tres años viviendo en Nueva York. Cuando él fue aceptado en Columbia su padre decidió dejarle la casa que hacía años había adquirido en la gran manzana.

— Si necesitas algo más puedes pedirlo o tomarlo con confianza. Siéntete como en tu casa —ella asintió. TK sonrió y al girarse para salir ella lo detuvo del brazo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sin pensarlo se alzó tomándolo del rostro para besarlo. Fueron segundos los que el rubio tardó en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Kari se quitó la camiseta, quedando en ropa interior— ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? —él la apartó con cuidado.

— Pues pagándote por haberme salvado —él se rió como si de un chiste se tratara.

— No, Hikari, no. No tienes que pagarme y mucho menos de esa manera —la castaña se ruborizó y agachó el rostro.

— Lo siento, yo… es la forma en que…

— Mírame —TK se acercó y le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza—. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿ok? Ni conmigo ni con nadie más. Tú, al igual que yo y que todas las mujeres y hombres merecen respeto. Estando aquí tú lo tienes, no debes hacer nada para ganarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos cargados de llanto—. Ahora descansa —le dio un beso en la frente y sin dejar de sonreír se volvió para salir.

— TK… puedes decirme Kari.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

La depuración había dado inicio tras el atentado en un colegio católico para mujeres. Después los homicidios fueron esparciéndose por todo el mundo; se creía en un inicio que se trataba de alguna mafia o secta, pero conforme fueron ocurriendo más casos al ver que no había nada ligado, el gobierno levantó la alerta de que podía tratarse de algún virus que atacara a los hombres. Pero no había pruebas de ello. Se realizaron muchos estudios a los agresores y ninguno presentaba anomalías como para declarar que fuese una enfermedad.

Sin embargo, pronto las muertes fueron incrementando. Cuba y Puerto Rico fueron los primeros países que acabaron con la población femenina.

La persecución llegó a un grado en donde las mujeres vivían escondidas en edificios abandonados. Pero la tortura no terminó ahí. Al irse reduciendo la cantidad de féminas, los hombres comenzaron a preocuparse por su futuro. El gobierno inició una movilización para reclutar a todas las mujeres, específicamente jóvenes y fértiles, teniéndolas en albergues donde las obligaban a embarazarse. Y claro, como la corrupción no se quedó atrás, hubo quienes perseguían y secuestraban para venderlas o bien, rentarlas a un alto precio.

— ¡TK! —lo llamó Kari.

Estaba parada de puntitas sobre una silla, estirando sus brazos para alcanzar una caja de cereal adentro de una repisa en la cocina. El rubio entró, con una toalla enredada en su cadera y al ver que la chica se inclinó hacia atrás volteando la silla, corrió a atraparla antes de que cayera, pero el peso de ella lo empujó y terminaron cayendo los dos.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó ella entre risas— ¿Te lastimé?

— Un poco —al levantarse la toalla se resbaló, quedando completamente desnudo. Kari se cubrió los ojos con las manos sin evitar reírse— ¡Perdón!

— ¡Dios Santo!

— Ya, ya puedes ver —ambos se miraron fijamente, Kari se mordió el labio inferior y volvieron a reír— ¿Qué querías agarrar?

— La caja de cereal.

— ¿Sabes? Todo esto no hubiera pasado si no fueras tan enana.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tú eres un gigante y abusas de tu estatura!

— Toma —dijo—. Voy a vestirme.

— ¿Te preparo un cereal?

— No, está bien. No tengo hambre.

Le parecía increíble lo cómoda que se sentía en casa del rubio. Él le había dado la confianza de poder andar libremente y aunque las primeras semanas estuvo a la defensiva creyendo que él la traicionaría, se dio cuenta que no era así. TK había sido educado con buenos modales.

— ¿Quieres ver una película? —preguntó él cuando ella dejaba el plato en la cocina.

— Sí, está bien.

— ¿Está bien si la vemos en mi cuarto? Estoy cansado y quiero recostarme.

— Claro, TK —respondió ella sonriendo.

Se acomodaron en la espaciosa cama matrimonial, dejando una prudente distancia entre ambos. El rubio apagó la luz e inició una película de terror. Aquello estaba convirtiéndose en costumbre. Era un ritual que disfrutaban placenteramente. Mientras que a él le gustaba hacer comentarios durante la película, ella se dedicaba a bromear y adivinar lo que pasaría en la siguiente escena.

De pronto tocaron al timbre, sobresaltándolos a los dos.

— Espérame aquí, yo iré a ver —dijo él. Dos oficiales armados recibieron al rubio— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

— Señor… Takaishi —murmuró uno, de piel morena y cabello negro—. Venimos con una orden de inspección que se nos ha dado para verificar que dentro de su hogar y el de sus vecinos no se encuentre ni una mujer.

— Pues, eso no será necesario, oficial. Aquí no hay mujeres, sólo yo.

— Siendo así, no debe tener problema con que echemos un vistazo —sin decir más, el moreno y el pelirrojo entraron. TK tragó saliva intentando distraerlos para que fueran primeramente a la cocina u otro lado.

— De verdad, les aseguro que no hay nadie aquí —una vez que los vio ir a su recámara, sintió que el corazón se le encogía y la sangre se helaba. Entró junto con ellos y para su sorpresa no vio a Kari. Los oficiales buscaron en el baño y en el clóset, pero no había ni un solo rastro de ella.

— Bueno, parece que todo está en orden.

— ¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarles, señores? —preguntó más por amabilidad que por interés, una vez que se encaminaron a la puerta.

— No por hoy, señor Takaishi. Agradecemos su cooperación —se despidió el pelirrojo.

TK cerró la puerta y esperó a que se fueran en la patrulla para ir a buscar a Kari. Sintió un peso caer de su espalda y sin pensarlo exhaló un profundo suspiro. El castigo para las mujeres que hallaban ocultas era la esclavitud, mientras que para sus cómplices la tortura era mucho peor.

— ¿Kari? ¿Dónde estás? —las puertas del mueble en donde estaba la televisión se abrieron y ahí, echa un ovillo, estaba la chica— ¡Ven acá! —la ayudó a salir y en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se echó a llorar sobre su pecho— Ya, tranquila. Estás a salvo.


End file.
